


Crack Emblem Heroes

by PloppyPlops



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ephlivia, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloppyPlops/pseuds/PloppyPlops
Summary: On their day off from serving the Order of Heroes, Ephraim and Olivia enjoy each others company during a thunderstorm.





	1. Ephlivia: Cancelled Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this while I was tired and bored one day, but I honestly think these two work really well together and are cute. I'll certainly be writing more in the future, at least, I hope. And hopefully future ones will be longer than this as well
> 
> Also, I'm still new here, so if I messed anything up with the tags or anything else a newbie would do, please do not hesitate to let me know!
> 
> And since I'm new to writing fics as well, please let me know what I can improve upon, I welcome any feedback!
> 
> Also "Ephlivia" is what my friend and I have decided to call this ship, so yeah.
> 
> EDIT: I've been gone for a while, I know. Life happened, and I sort of lost the motivation to write anything worth uploading for quite some time. I'm likely going to either delete or revise a couple of these soon, because looking back, I was not exactly doing my best, really... so if anyone ends up reading these, I'm sorry it gets pretty bad or fairly stupid at some points.

He shifted his position, leaning back and allowing her to get more comfortable in his embrace. 

"Is that better?" Ephraim asked, looking down at the pink haired dancer in his arms, though with the pair being wrapped in a quilt, only her head was visible to him.

"Yes... that's better." Olivia replied, laying her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as she gazed out the window.

He smiled softly, and leaned his head against the back of the couch, looking out the window to his left alongside her as the rain patterned against the glass. This was one of their days off, where they weren't needed for missions or assignments of any sort, they were free to spend their time as they pleased. 

"It's a shame we couldn't go have that picnic..." Olivia said quietly as she laid him, her left cheek pressed against his torso. "But... this is quite nice too." 

"It is a shame..." He then turned his head back down to look at her, the smile still on his face as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "But I don't really care what we're doing. As long as I'm with you, I'm content." 

His words caused a shade of pink to spread across her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest. Even though they'd been together for a few months at this point, anytime he said sweet things such as that, she couldn't help but get flustered. 

"I-I... feel the same way." She muttered against the fabric of his tunic, a sheepish smile tugging at her lips. "Even if it's embarrassing to admit it..."

He chuckled softly, and leaned his head down, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his face into her pink locks, the feeling of holding her close like this being something he found he almost craved on occasion. He silently sighed in content, and simply sat there with her as the rain continued to pour outside, the occasional crash of thunder sounding off in the distance. 

"Do you remember the last time it rained this heavily?" He asked quietly, opening his eyes and shifting his head so that his cheek was resting upon her hair as he looked back out the window. 

She opened her eyes, and tightened her arms around him slightly, snuggling in even closer. "I... try not to." 

Though almost as if he hadn't heard her, he began to recall the events of the night he'd mentioned. 

"I'd gotten lost during a mission, chasing my horse after it got scare-" 

She lifted her head up, and looked him in the eyes for a few moments, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. 

"Let's not recount it all, please... I hate looking back on that night. You should've known better than to give chase to your horse in unfamiliar territory at night, and during such a horrible storm too..." She shook her head lightly, and sighed softly. "But you're alive... that's what matters. We found you, and brought you back. It's in the past, and we can't fix our mistakes... but we can take care to not make them again." 

"I know... it was a rash decision, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I assure you I won't make such a mistake again." 

He then leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips, closing his eyes. She returned the kiss, softly smiling into it as she closed her eyes as well. 

"I love you, Eph..." She mumbled once she pulled away, burying her face into his neck. 

"I love you too, Olivia." He replied, bringing a hand up to gently stroke her hair as he rested his head back. He almost felt as if he could stay like this with her forever.


	2. Ephlivia: Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense performance during a festival, Ephraim offers Olivia a little bit of loving care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the kind of short fics. I thought this would be a cute little idea, and I'm kind of happy with how it came out. I hope to make them a little bit longer in the future, as well as include other crack ships that I think are cute. 
> 
> As with the previous chapter, any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome! I want to improve, so don't be afraid to let me know what I do better on.

"Eph... are you sure you're fine with this?" 

"Don't you worry about me, Olivia... of course I'm sure." He replied as he removed her second shoe, leaving her feet bare before him as he knelt on the ground. 

"O-Okay... I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this. Not that I d-don't appreciate it!!" 

Ephraim chuckled, and looked up at the dancer with a smile as he took her right foot into his hands. "I'm doing this because I want to. I was the one who offered, after all." 

"I... suppose you're right. But you can stop at any time if you want to, I'm sure this might be embarrassing for you..." She gave a nervous laugh as she looked off to the side, still a bit unsure about this. "I-I mean... a prince massaging a commoners feet? It's practically unheard of..." 

To this, he raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "Olivia, a prince falling in love with a 'commoner' is practically unheard of in the first place, don't you think? I'm not embarrassed by this, and you don't need to be either." 

He then set to work on his task. Starting at the heel, he gently kneaded the soft and tender skin with his thumbs, slowly working his way up to the top of her foot. He then went back down, and back up once more. The whole time, Olivia had taken to looking off to the side, covering half of her face with one hand in an attempt to hide her blush, with her other resting on the arm of the chair. She was grateful that he offered to do this for her, as her performance for the Order earlier that night, in addition to all the practice that went into preparing for it, had left her feet quite sore. She was more surprised than anything that he offered to do it, and even more so that he didn't find it embarrassing or awkward in the slightest. 

"How does it feel so far?" He asked after a couple of minutes, keeping his gaze focused on the toes that he was currently working between his fingers. "Am I going too rough? Too soft?" 

She shook her head lightly and looked back down at him, a sheepish smile on her lips. "N-No! It's absolutely wonderful... thank you..." 

His eyes darted upwards to meet hers for a moment, before they returned back to the delicate foot he was tending to. "Good... I've never really done this before, so I was worried. I've recieved a few foot massages back in Renais, and I'm simply trying to replicate what they did for me, though I'm not too sure if I'm doing it exactly right..." 

She shook her head lightly, and leaned it back against the chair, sighing soflty in content as she felt the tension in her muscles practically melt away at his touch. "I-It's... it feels amazing, don't worry..." She said quietly as she closed her eyes. 

Hearing this was a relief, but he was hoping that she truly meant that, and that she wasn't just saying it to make him feel better about it. "Well, if I do ever get too rough with it, make sure to let me know, okay? I'd hate to accidentally hurt you..." 

She replied with a soft "Mhmm" as she relaxed a bit more. As the massage continued on, and as he moved on to the other foot, she felt her embarrassment fading away. She knew there was no reason to be embarrassed or awkward about it, but she also simply couldn't help it, as it was just in her nature to easily become flustered. 

After working on her feet for a good thirty or so minutes, he removed his hands, and looked up at her. She seemed almost as if she'd fallen asleep, with the soft rise and fall of her chest, along with her lack of movement and closed eyes. And upon closer inspection, she had in fact drifted off. He couldn't help but smile and laugh silently to himself, not having considered this to even be a possibility. He stood, and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed on the other side of their room. He gently laid her down, and pulled the covers up, planting a small kiss on her forehead before turning away. It wasn't too late into the evening, so be figured he'd head down to the armory to pick up some more polish for his equipment, and set to work on cleaning his armor up before heading to bed. 

But before he made it more than one step away from the bed, he felt something tugging at him. He looked back to see Olivia, with her eyes half open, and her arm outstretched, clutching the hem of his tunic. "Don't go..." She whispered, pulling on the fabric gently. "Please..." 

He could only smile and nod in response. He removed his boots, setting them next to the bed before he climbed on, and slipped under the covers, laying on his side facing her. Almost immediately, she curled up to him, resting her head against his chest as her arms wrapped themselves around him. He in turn took her into his own arms, with one hand moving up to her head, beginning to gently comb his fingers through her long, pink hair. She uttered a small and almost silent "Thank you" as they both closed their eyes.

"Of course..." He whispered in response. "Anything for you, my sweet little dancer~"


	3. Ephlivia: No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim and Eirika have a bit of sibling banter after Olivia leaves to go on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I'm not too sure how happy I am with how this turned out, but I hope it's not as meh as I think it is. 
> 
> I'll also try and get this really going, with updating at least once a week with a new chapter. I'll also be including other ships (both crack and non) in future chapters, so be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> As always, any feedback is most definitely welcome!

"I suppose it's time I get going... huh?" Olivia said softly as she stood up, grabbing her empty plate. "I should be back around noon or so, so don't forget to meet me at the gate, alright? We're still going into town today to find you fabric for a new cape." 

"Yes, I know... I didn't forget, don't worry." Ephraim responded, lowering his fork and looking up at the pale dancer. "It'd be hard to forget tripping down the stairs and tearing my cape, don't you think?" He let out a small laugh, and gave her a warm smile. "You be safe, okay? I know it's simply patrol, but... you know that I can't help but worry about you."

A sheepish grin found it's way onto her face as her cheeks started to heat up. She let out a small laugh as her eyes darted to her lovers twin sister who sat across from them at the small rounded table. She'd still been shy about showing affection while in front of others, even if she knew that she didn't need to be, especially in front of Eirika, who was almost like a sister to her at this point. She was likely more worried about others who may have been watching her, as she was always wary about peoples wandering eyes, almost no matter where she went.

"W-Well... I know. I promise I'll be safe..." She looked back at him, and bent over, giving him a small kiss. She'd intended to kiss his cheek, but in anticipation of it, he moved up and met her lips with his own, returning the kiss. She made a surprised sound as he did this, almost like a squeak, before standing back up straight, her face now a fiery crimson. "O-Oh... um..." She stuttered out, unsure of what to say. 

He let out a small chuckle, and waved his hand in a playfully dismissive manner. "Go on... you said you needed to go, right?" 

"R-Right!" She said in an embarassed tone, looking off to the side. "I... I love you, Eph..." 

"I love you too... now go on. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back." 

She nodded, and gave Eirika a small wave as she began to walk away. "I-I'll see you both later!" 

Eirika waved the dancer off as she left the dining hall, her gaze shifting over to her brother. "You know... I think she's been good for you." She said, a playful grin on her lips. 

Ephraim turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" He said in a curious tone, lifting his fork back to his mouth, taking the bite that he'd had resting on it. "What do you mean by that?" 

She let out a small huff, narrowing her eyes at him. "First, don't talk AFTER you take a bite... it's rude to speak with your mouth full." She sighed, and rested her hand on her chin as she leaned forward, putting her own fork down completely. "And it's not hard to figure out what I mean, Ephraim... I've watched you two grow closer and closer over the course of several months, I've seen you change and grow as a person as well... I think she's brought out a softer side of you." 

This elicited a small laugh from the prince as he swallowed his food, lowering his fork to take a drink of water from his glass. "Sister... what could you possibly mean by that? I mean, I'm sure I've changed a little bit since arriving to the Order, after all, that was well over a year ago... but a 'softer side'?" 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "Oh Eph... if you hadn't changed in over a year, I would've been worried." She sat up straight, and looked him in the eye. "She and I are around each other a lot, you know... whenever you're not available, whether it be off on a mission for the Summoner or just simply training... she and I spend time together." 

He lowered his glass, unsure of where his twin was going with this. "Yes... and? She's said she views you almost as a sister now. What's your point?" 

"She and I talk. A lot." She replied, an almost mischevious smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Would you like to know what she mostly talks about?" 

He had a feeling he already knew the answer, but he nodded regardless. "Yes... tell me, please." 

"She's almost always going on about you. She's gone on about how handsome and courageous you are, as well as just how kind and loving you can be when it comes to your relationship. She always seems to get this strange, almost goofy grin on her face whenever she speaks of you... it's quite adorable." 

A light hint of pink settled in on the princes cheeks as he heard this. He was accustomed to being praised for his combat prowess, or for his nearly impeccable leadership and courage in the face of danger, but... when it came to more personal matters such as this, he was not used to discussing it at all, let alone being complimented on it. 

"W-Well... of course. What kind of person would I be if I wasn't kind and loving?" He had an almost uncharacteristic stutter in his speech, clearly being embarrassed. "And she deserves to be treated with love and respect..." 

Before Olivia had come along, Eirika and Lyon had been the only people Ephraim could truly open up to. But even still, it was unusual for him to actually be willing to speak about more personal matters, even with her. 

"She said that she used to find you intimidating, and even a little scary when she first met you... not that you exactly come off as a brute or anything, but she's very timid, and you might've just made a bad first impression. My point is, she's come to find that you can be quite gentle and sweet, if the circumstances are right." 

'Gentle' and 'sweet' are two words Ephraim never would've used to describe himself, and he certainly never imagined he'd hear anyone else describe him that way either. 

"That's... w-well, I'm not really sure what to say..." 

"I knew you wouldn't." She replied, smiling triumphantly as she poked around at the contents of her plate. "She's told me that you offer to rub her feet when they're sore, or that you'll even go for walks with her, and sometimes even prepare a picnic on days where you don't have any duties to attend to... and that she's even tried teaching you how to dance." She smirked, and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Where was this Ephraim while growing up? I would've loved to have had you rub my feet~" 

The blush in his cheeks deepened, and he looked away from her, very clearly embarassed about this. "I... why would I rub your feet? I-If you ever wanted one, you could've simply asked one of the servants we had."

She then laughed, and shook her head, looking down at her plate, smiling to herself. "You know I'm just teasing you... you seem to be taking that better than you would've before as well. I think it's good that she's brought all this out in you... being caring and compassionate are two qualities that a future king would be better off having."

Actually ascending to the throne and becoming king was something Ephraim hadn't given much thought to before. He would've been fine with Eirika taking his place, in all honesty. But that was before the war with Grado, before being summoned here to the Order of Heroes. Eirika was right, he had matured a bit, and he was sure that meeting Olivia certainly had something to do with that, on top of everything else. 

"I... suppose you're right. Kind of." He said, keeping his gaze off to the side as he spoke. After a few moments, he let out a small sigh, and looked back to her, smiling mischievously. "Besides, why are we focusing on me right now? I've heard that you've been spending quite a lot of time with a certain someone..."

It was now her turn to blush, her cheeks reddening immediately as the playfulness in her eyes faded, replaced by an almost genuine fear. "Th-There's nothing going on between Seth and I!" She said in a nervous and defensive tone. She'd hoped to have kept what her and the young general had a secret for a while, not wanting to attract attention. "I've just been assisting him recently in some of the extra duties the Commander has given him... wouldn't you do the same?" 

He let out a soft laugh, and picked up his fork once again, looking back to his plate for a moment. "I would. But Eirika..." His eyes darted up to her once more. "I never said his name." 

She brought her hands up and buried her still reddening face into them. With just a few words, he'd turned the tables on her, with her being the one all flustered and embarrassed. After all, she'd basically admitted to the fact that there was something going on between the two of them, and to Ephraim of all people. 

He chuckled, and dropped his gaze once more. He already approved of the two of them being together, but he certainly would enjoy teasing her about it for a while before letting her know that. "Oh Eirika... you know I love you." He said before he finally resumed eating. 

"I love you too, brother..." She replied, eventually lowering her hands and picking her fork back up as well. "Just... don't tell anyone about it, okay?" 

"No promises, sister~"


End file.
